


Come Back

by accioyana



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioyana/pseuds/accioyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't know how long I have been staring aimlessly at nothing, it's not like I had a choice. Every time I closed my eyes, everything's flashing behind my lids, synapses of what happened, flashes of her saying get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> A 500-word Holstein for you, Creampuffs and Cupcakes! I just needed to get this out of my system, and because ep 35 will be aired in a few hours, I'm scared.

We won, we saved them. Betty's back, Elise, Sarah Jane, Natalie, LaFontaine, Kirsch, they're fine, alive, they're here.  
But she wasn't.  
I didn't know how long I have been staring aimlessly at nothing, it's not like I had a choice. Every time I closed my eyes, everything's flashing behind my lids, synapses of what happened, flashes of her saying get out.  
We ran, and ran, everything was fast forwarded and slow downed at the same time. We shouldn't have left her, but she insisted. I ran back, Danny's shouting echoed through the walls, I didn't care if I was in danger for going back, I have to get to her.  
I saw her battling with Will, Will's hand were around Carmilla's neck, I saw her struggle. Will saw me, he smirked in the most devilish of way one can imagine. One second Carmilla's feet were dangling from the floor, next, she was thrown to the other side of the room. The collision of her body and the wall was sickening to her. I remember screaming her name, I ran to her as she desperately tried to get up.  
"Carmilla, let's go." I managed to tell her.  
I saw her eyes were filled with anger and fear. "Go, Laura. Please. Get out."  
"No, not without you I won't."  
Will stood in front of us, I grabbed Carmilla's hand. The smirk he had was still etched on his face, his hand came contact with my cheek, I stumbled back and felt a gush of liquid trickled down my face.  
"Get out, Laura." Carmilla said before Will took hold of her neck once more. I heard footfalls bounce from the walls and my name being called.  
"Laura!" Danny was behind me, "Let's go!"  
"Carmilla!" I screamed, Danny overpowered me, I was dragged out. We heard screaming, it was Carmilla, then it stopped, it just stopped.  
When we got back, no one knew what to do. Perry offered her room to Betty, Danny made sure SJ, Natalie, and LaFontaine were okay, and Kirsch went back to the Zetas.  
They'd check up on me, I'd just say I'd be fine, words were lost to all of us.  
She's gone, that's all I can think of.  
I stood up from my swiveling chair and went to my bed. I eyed my yellow pillow and grabbed it. I never knew why she liked it so much.  
I walked to her bed, I gently placed my pillow on it. I was cautious with sitting on it, like I was a 7 year old creeping downstairs to steal some chocolates from the fridge.  
I sat down and felt the sheets of her bed beneath my skin. I laid down and closed my eyes.  
It has been 29 hours 30 minutes and 5 seconds since we won. 29 hours 30 minutes and 5 seconds since I got my friends back.  
29 hours 30 minutes and 5 seconds since she died.  
I just want her back.  
Please come back, Carmilla, please.


End file.
